


Supernatural Day!

by EpicKiya722



Series: Craziness in the Wayne Manor [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Supernatural Day, Supernatural Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: The Bat Fam celebrates Supernatural, the show that has taught us apocalypses happen, salt works against evil and Impalas are definitely the coolest cars.





	Supernatural Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished this on 9/13, but couldn't post it until 9/14. But whatever. I still got it up!
> 
> I can't believe Supernatural has been running for 13 YEARS and coming out with a season 14. Like, this is the perfect time to live. I honestly believe that my love for plaid shirts came from Supernatural. I'll just wear one with a tank or a tee with some jeans and call it a day.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this story. I kept it short and sweet.

It was expecting to see Tim already sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. However, he usually would be still be in his cat themed PJs Selina had gotten him. This particular morning, he was dressed in jeans and a almond brown and red plaid flannel shirt. His hair was down like always, and oddly... he looked similar to someone...  


Duke stood at the threshold of the kitchen, still in his sweats and oversized tee. "Um... is it some special occasion today I wasn't aware of?", he questioned, moving and heading to the pantry.  


Tim stared at him over the rim of his mug, his blues something unreadable. Once he sat down his coffee, he nodded. "Yes. Today's the day, Duke Thomas."  


"And what's that?"  


"The day a show had blessed its presence to us."  


"A TV show?"  


"You know this show."  


"So it's a show I watch fluently?"  


"Actually yeah."  


Duke continued to stare at Tim, fixing his cereal. Which was Frosted Flakes this time.  


"Hm. Well, then."  


"Morning!"  


Duke had turned to see Jason walking in, also dressed for the day. Jeans like Tim, but instead of flannel, he wore a regular dark grey tee with a leather brown jacket. The older had went over for bread on the counter, taking two pieces and slipping them in the toaster.  


"Morning, Jason. Um... isn't that your jacket you wear on patrol?", Duke questioned, now kind of skeptical.  


"Yeah, but today I'm wearing it for celebratory reasons."  


"... what?"  


"Celebrating a TV show that has blessed us."  


"I said that.", Tim smirked, pouring what was indeed his third cup of coffee. He ran his fingers through his hair, still smiling. "Already established the pun."  


"Damn it."  


The three of them was then joined by the rest of the family. Ultimately, Duke could guess something was definitely going on when Alfred shown up in jeans, a tee shirt, a jacket and a baseball cap on. Alfred!  


Bruce, Steph, Damian, Dick and Cass was wearing black tees with a strange red symbol on it. A symbol that Duke instantly recognized.  


"Oh! Supernatural came out today! It's Supernatural Day! That's why Tim is dressed like Sam, Jason as Dean and Alfred as Bobby."  


"I'm shocked he got that."  


"Ever so the detective, Thomas.", Damian smirked.  


The older teen ignored Damian, taking in a spoonful of his Flakes. After grabbing a box of chocolate chip breakfast granola bars, Cass took a seat next to him. "Yup. Supernatural Day. The day to celebrate a show about demon-hunting sexy ass brothers. The show that managed to take over Tumblr with having a lot of relatable posts. The show that taught us how to deal with evil with salt." She was also wearing contact lenses that were all-black, making her appear like a possessed person. Despite the creepiness, no one spoke about it.  


"I'm disagreeing with that last one because we still have this demon lurking about.", Jason taunted, pointing at Damian who flicked him off in return.  


"Die, Todd."  


"Then Castiel would bring me back. Which I don't mind. Because... all day every day."  


"Jason, don't you have a boyfriend?", Dick chuckled, munching on Poptarts.  


"He'll agree with me, asshat. Besides Kaldur, I think the only other person of the male gender he'll invite is Misha Collins."  


"When I have a kid, I'm naming him him Misha Castiel.", Steph vowed with a firm nod.  


"That name sounds... complicated.", Bruce voiced.  


"Yeah, but I hope he'll find someone named Dean and marry him."  


"Also, Jason, don't let Luke hear who say that about his boyfriend.", Duke reminded just as Luke had made his appearance like off a comedy show.  


"Hear what about my boyfriend? Happy Supernatural Day. I saw the Impala outside."  


Dick patted Luke's shoulder when he was close enough, passing him one of his Poptarts. "Nothing about Kaldur. And Bruce brought the Impala."  


When a look was shot his way, Bruce just shrugged.  


"Hey. It would have been a lost oppportunity."  


"Okay... well, I'm inviting Tam and Tiff later. I know you'll be having a TV marathon of Supernatural later."  


Tim had did a little excited clap. "Yay! I haven't seen my bestie in forever."  


"Tam loves you, too,Tim."

* * *

Around noon, the family was gathered in the den, joined by Selina, Harper, Cullen, Luke's sisters, Barbara, Kate, and Helena. The TV was on, already set to play the first episode of the show of today. Amazingly, there was a table set of different kinds of pie and pudding in the den, too.  


Oddly, it had been Damian's idea.  


"I can't believe just how long this show has been on air. Like, it's a damn great show and the actors are beautiful, but... just wow.", Cullen had spoken up once they all got comfortable. From her spot next to him, Harper nodded.  


"I stans this show."  


"Because of this show, I have learned that no matter how ugly trenchcoats are, there are some people out there that can pull them off.", Tam said.  


"She's not wrong.", Tim agreed.  


"Now that I think of it. Only Castiel and Constantine can pull off trenchcoats.", Bruce admitted. "I can look good in anything, but trenchcoats are not my forte."  


"I don't think I'd ever hear the day you say anything like that, Bruce.", Barbara countered. "Now hush. We can't speak of the adorableness of Castiel until he comes on the screen."  


"That's five or so hours from now.", Kate pouted. "I want to see my angel."  


"Same, girl, same.", Selina agreed.  


"Anybody else think of Scarecrow when that one episode about the scarecrow comes on? I do.", Dick voiced.  


"Hey! Ladies and gentlemen, I need complete silence now. Remember, after this, we're going to play the Supernatural trivia game after. And you know I'm beating all of you.", Tiff grinned, wiggling her brows.  


"Nuh uh!"  


"Damian, if you want to fist fight over it, we can. I'll win that, too."

* * *

"For fuck sakes! Destiel isn't an answer!"  


"It is in my book! Give me at least two points for that one!"  


"Destiel is worth much more than that and you know it, Timothy."  


Sitting on the sofa, Selina, Alfred and Bruce watched as Stephanie and Tim go back and forth. Despite giving the questions for the trivia game they were engaged in after watching all the so-far seasons of Supernatural, Dick had sat there, watching them in fear. Damian was side-lining, having Tim's side.  


"The answers have to be canon though.", Step protested.  


"But you got to admit that Destiel is so hardcore, that it might as well be.", Cass suggested with a shrug. She still looked creepy with the contact lenses on.  


The blonde was about to retort, but stopped when she thought about it. "Okay, okay."  


"So, we're counting that as an answer. I'm putting the points down for it.", Luke announced, marking down the points. "Jason's team is in the lead by three points."  


"Hell yes! The power of Jensen Ackles is definitely working!", Jason cheered.  


"Just saying, if someone was going to play Jason in a movie, can we all vote Jensen Ackles?", Helena asked with a raise of her hand. "Admit it. Dean Winchester and Jason Todd are more alike than we want to believe."  


"I am the Wayward son."  


"Jason..."  


"Bruce, sadly enough, you are the John Winchester to my Dean Winchester."  


"... let's get back to the game."  



End file.
